1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a method and system for using a user input attachment that can be attachable to a touch sensitive display or surface in an electronic device, either by a user or by a manufacturer at a point of sale, and more particularly to methods and systems for using a user input attachment having a temporal identification signature that is operable with an electromagnetic sensor in touch sensitive surface or display.
2. Background Art
“Intelligent” electronic devices are becoming more and more prevalent in today's society. For example, not too long ago mobile telephones were simplistic devices with 12-key keypad that only made telephone calls. Today, “smart” phones, personal digital assistants, and other portable electronic devices are configured not only to make telephone calls, but also to manage address books, maintain calendars, playing music and video, display pictures, and surf the web.
As the capabilities of these electronic devices have progressed, so too have their user interfaces. Prior keypads having a limited number of keys have given way to sophisticated user input devices such as touch sensitive screens or touch sensitive pads. Touch sensitive systems, including touch sensitive displays, touch sensitive pads, and the like, include sensors for detecting the presence of an object such as a finger or stylus. By placing the object on the touch sensitive system, the user can manipulate and control the electronic device without the need for a physical keypad.
One advantage associated with these touch sensitive systems is that the user interface can be configured to change input modes. In one application, for example, the user interface may be configured as a music player (with play, pause, fast-forward, and rewind keys), while in another application the same user interface can be reconfigured as a QWERTY keyboard.
One drawback associated with these touch sensitive systems concerns the user experience. Humans often prefer validation of control actions with feedback. In the environment of electronic device, this feedback is frequently expected to be tactile, visual, and audible. Said differently, when the user actuates a “button” on electronic device such as a smart phone, they generally prefer to know that the button has been pressed by receiving some tactile feedback as well as visual and audible feedback. One shortcoming of touch sensitive displays is that, being devoid of physical buttons, a user is unable to feel the outlines of a key or feel a key “push back” against their finger upon actuation and/or release. Thus, devices having touch sensitive displays, and with few or no buttons, can deliver a less than optimal experience.
Another shortcoming with touch sensitive devices, is that the virtual keys presented thereon can be small. Quite frequently, a user intending to hit a virtual Q-key on a QWERTY keyboard will hit a virtual W-key or vice versa. As the user is unable to determine by touch that their finger is actually on the virtual key, typographical errors can result. In short, user accuracy can be compromised.
There is thus a need for an improved electronic device offering the flexibility of the touch sensitive display, yet that addresses the aforementioned issues.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.